This invention generally relates to assembling wire harnesses and fuel injector assemblies. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and method for verifying proper connections between wire harnesses and fuel injector assemblies.
Modern day vehicles typically include fuel injector assemblies. Typical fuel injector assemblies include interfaces for making connections with other vehicle components so that electrical signals can be communicated between the fuel injector assemblies and the other components. Typical arrangements include wire harnesses that are coupled to the fuel injector assembly during production.
A common method of testing whether the wire harness connection is made is to conduct a continuity test, which provides an indication if the electrical leads are touching so that electrical signals can be communicated between a fuel injector assembly and the other devices on the vehicle. While these continuity tests provide information regarding electrical contact, they do not provide an indication of how secure the wire harness connection is.
There is a need for an improved testing approach that not only verifies electrical continuity but also ensures proper physical connection between the wire harness and the fuel injector assembly. Without a proper physical connection, even though electrical continuity may be established during the manufacturing or initial assembly process, at some later time, the physical connection between the wire harness and the fuel injector assembly may fail.
This invention provides an improved testing system for verifying proper connections between wire harnesses and fuel injector assemblies.
In general terms, this invention is a system for verifying physical connections between wire harnesses and fuel injector assemblies. A system designed according to this invention includes at least one gripper mechanism that moves into a position to grasp a connector between a wire harness and a fuel injector assembly. The gripper mechanism lightly pulls on the connector. If a proper connection is made, the connector remains in place. If the motion of the gripper results in the connector coming off, then the assembly is rejected.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiment. The drawing that accompanies the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.